The invention relates to a clip nut comprising a clip which comprises a first retaining device, a second retaining device and a connection device which connects the first retaining device to the second retaining device, the distance between the retaining devices being variable, the extension of the first retaining device and of the second retaining device substantially defining an x-axis and the extension of the connection device substantially defining a z-axis and a y-axis being perpendicular to the x-axis and the z-axis, and comprising a nut arranged on the second retaining device such that an axis of the nut can be oriented in parallel with the z-axis and/or perpendicularly to the x-axis, the axis of the nut being pivotable out of its position parallel to the z-axis and/or perpendicular to the x-axis about the y-axis in an xz-plane, thus giving up its parallelism to the z-axis and/or leaving its position perpendicular to the x-axis.
Clip nuts of this type are used in particular for interconnecting two components, for example metal sheets. To do so, the clip nut is snapped onto one of the sheets such that a screw can be screwed into the thread of the nut, through the hole in the sheet. By means of such a screw, any other components can be attached to the component carrying the clip nut, for example additional metal sheets or contact lugs of cables, e.g. earthing cables.
EP 1 305 142 B1 describes a clip nut. In this case, the component that carries the clip nut is clamped by two holder devices of a resilient clip, whilst the nut is arranged on a retaining element, i.e. on the side of the retaining element facing away from the component.
DE 10 2011 084 900 A1 describes a clip nut that is used to fasten a contact lug to a component. In this case too, two retaining elements are provided which directly contact the component, whilst the nut is arranged on the outside of one of the retaining elements, without contacting the component.
The drawback of these arrangements from the prior art is that problems arise when components of different thicknesses are intended to be equipped with the same clip nut. This problem is outlined in FIGS. 16 and 17. In FIG. 16, the clip nut 110 is snapped onto a relatively thin component 132 and so the retaining devices 114, 116 rest on the component 132 effectively. In particular, the lower retaining element 116 abuts the component 132 in the region where the nut 128 is arranged on the side of the retaining device 116 facing away from the component 132. A screw screwed into the nut 128 can thus pass through the nut 128, the component 132 and the retaining device 114, 116 in the region of the openings provided for this purpose. FIG. 17 shows a different situation. In this figure, a relatively thick component 132′ is inserted into the clip 110. It can be seen that the outer region of the retaining device 116 does not come into contact with the component as it should, and also that the axis of the nut 128 is different from an axis defined by an opening in the component 132′. In this respect, the clip nuts 110 from the prior art shown in FIGS. 16 and 17 are only suitable for relatively thin metal sheets, such as the sheet 132 according to FIG. 16.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,074,491 describes a clip, the inner surface of which is provided with an elastomer. By means of this elastomer, the clip contacts a component on which the clip is mounted.
DE 102 41 656 A1 and EP 1 305 142 B1 each describe retaining clips, the two arms of which contact the component on which the clip is mounted.
DE 10 2009 024 531 A1 discloses a clip nut, the nut of which is fastened to a first arm of a clip and in the process protrudes through the component on which the clip is mounted. At the same time, the nut contacts the opposite, second arm of the clip. The component is contacted by the arms of the clip.
DE 10 2004 042 564 A1 relates to a U-shaped clamping piece for attaching to a plate provided with an opening, comprising two planar legs connected by means of a bracket, and a nut part for being received in an opening. The nut directly contacts a component on which the clamping piece is mounted.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,333,211 discloses a resilient clip having an integrated conical receptacle for an end of a bolt.
DE 69 08 378 U describes a fastening device comprising resilient legs for mounting onto a bar or a plate. Also provided is a receptacle for an insert which comprises a threaded-engagement opening and produces a firmly clamped connection to the bar or plate when a threaded screw is screwed in.